


Alone

by heartheldhostage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claiming, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Kidnapping, Mentions of bestiality, Multi, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, mentions of blood drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of two brothers who needed each other. Due to circumstances beyond their control, they grew up alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

John Winchester, as was becoming a normal thing, was drunk the night he lost his wife and home in a fire. He was too drunk to notice his wife pinned to the ceiling of the nursery or the figure standing in the middle of the flames. He stumbled to the crib and got baby Sammy. Then he stumbled back out into the hallway.

John nearly dropped the infant, but four-year-old Dean was there. The little boy took his baby brother and ran outside, their father stumbling behind them. John barely made it out of the house. The man sobered fast as fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances pulled up with sirens wailing and lights flashing. It was only then that he remembered his wife. There was no chance they could save her now.

John drank more and more over the next several weeks. He realized he couldn't handle raising two kids alone, and didn't really want to, so he took the baby to a pastor in a nearby town. He left Sammy in the care of God and his representative and tried to raise Dean himself. Dean screamed and cried as his little brother was left farther and farther behind.

Pastor Jim was a good man according to everyone who knew him or knew of him. His parishioners and the town folk loved him. None of them knew that Jim was really a follower of the occult who worshiped Satan. Jim nearly chose Sam as a ritual sacrifice but was instructed by the dark powers not to. As those powers ordered, Jim raised Sam as his apprentice. He taught the child the way of the dark side and how to use the light to conceal his true loyalties.

Sam was alone to face the world of darkness and evil. The few times he tried to refuse to have anything to do with Jim's secret life, he was beaten severely. The pastor would tell everyone that Sam was visiting other pastors while the boy was actually hidden away to recover. No one would believe Sam if he told the truth about Jim. No one would help him.

John took Dean and left Kansas looking for a new life. A month later, when Dean wouldn't stop pitching fits wanting his mother and baby brother, John took his older son to visit an old Marine buddy, a sergeant he had served under before his discharge. John slipped out in the middle of the night and left Dean there without saying a word.

John drank and drove for weeks. He was parked in the middle of Nowhere, USA drinking and thinking about all he had lost. He was miserable and longed for the life he once had. He hadn't saved Mary or his home. He had given away both of his sons. The thought of going back after them didn't even occur to him. He blew his brains out in the driver's seat of his old beat up VW minivan. As gun smoke drifted away on the wind, a black cloud exited John's body and flew away with purpose.

The old sergeant was too surly and didn't want a kid. He couldn't get in touch with John. He got pissed and sent the boy to his sister in North Dakota. Dean was a handful, always demanding his parents and little brother. The young woman and her husband couldn't console him at all, and they ran out of ideas.

By the time he was five, Dean had been shuffled through ten homes and finally found himself pawned off on the town drunk in some little hick town in South Dakota. Bobby Singer, patient enough to handle his tantrums and still show him love, raised Dean as his own son. Bobby wasn't what he seemed either. He hid behind a derelict reputation to operate as a hunter of supernatural creatures who preyed on humans.

Bobby tried to keep things from Dean, but the kid was smart and nosy. Dean quickly learned what was real. He also quickly learned how to help Bobby prepare salt shells and holy water so Bobby could hunt and be as safe as possible. The older Dean got, the more he learned about and trained for hunting. Dean became the best hunter Bobby had ever known. Dean didn't fail to notice that Bobby always put his foster son's safety first.

 

Sam was twelve when he, with Jim's guidance, performed his first ritual human sacrifice. He cried for days afterward when he was alone. He knew better than to let Jim see his tears. It soon became an ordinary thing to do. Value of human life became nonexistent to Sam. Only the rewards he received for his obedience to Jim and the dark forces mattered.

Dean was sixteen when he killed his first werewolf solo. He had helped Bobby with ghosts, werewolves, vamps, and many other things before. Doing it on his on gave him a rush he couldn't explain. He couldn't have explained that it was a way to release his pent up anger. Deep inside, where he hardly realized their existence, was a joy in killing and a gratitude that supernatural creatures were real so he had something to kill without guilt.

Jim controlled Sam's every thought, word, and action. Sam had long since grown tired of it. He was fourteen when he killed Jim and took over the sect. He was thrilled to have Jim out of the way and be in charge. While Sam was digging a grave for the man, a thick, black cloud left Jim's body and vanished. Sam didn't notice it.

Dean was eighteen when Bobby was killed on a hunt. He was miserable and alone. He blamed himself for Bobby's death even though Bobby had insisted on going solo. Dean became reckless and accidentally killed an innocent civilian on his next hunt. It bothered him, but not as much as it should have. 

Dean blamed his lack of guilt on the woman for stepping in the way. It was only after he left the scene after staging it to look as though the monster had killed her that the thick, black cloud left the woman's body and flew into the building's air ducts.

Sam was sixteen when his dark guides informed him of his destiny. By now he was conditioned to be loyal to dark forces. He was thrilled and worked hard to make himself worthy. He seduced young girls of the church and took their virginity. He had affairs with married women of the church. He raped homeless teen drug addicts and sacrificed homeless men and women. 

Dean was twenty when he learned from a demon that another demon had killed his mother. He learned of the little brother he had forgotten and began searching for him. A trail of fake legal paperwork took him all over the country.

At eighteen, four years ahead of schedule, Sam took his throne. He was proud and determined to keep his throne and power no matter who or what got in his way.

At twenty-two, Dean discovered that Sam had been near their hometown the entire time, but had vanished just before Dean arrived. Dean stayed around trying to pick up any lead he could on his little brother.

At nineteen, Sam ordered a worthy consort to be found for him. He gave strict guidelines for potential mates.

At twenty-three, Dean was surprised outside a bar and knocked unconscious. Dean would spend the next six months imprisoned and would never be the same man again.

 

Sam had prepared his body by drinking demon blood, casting spells, and performing rituals. He was fully human and, upon taking the throne, also full demon. There was no other being like him. Sam knew he was supposed to be a vessel that Lucifer would inhabit in three years. He had taken precautions no one else knew about and slipped in a few extra rituals and spells preventing anyone but him from occupying his body.

Lucifer would be pissed. If the fallen angel could be released from the cage without Sam's body, then there would be a fight for the throne. Taking a consort before then would further strengthen his position and weaken Lucifer's. Having the right consort would bring him enough power that the winged dick wouldn't stand a chance.

Sam worked with Azazel to organize the capture, training, and testing ten of the most worthy candidates. Azazel suspected what Sam was doing, but said nothing. So far, Sam had proved himself a worthy ruler. Azazel had three years to watch and decide whether he would fight with Lucifer or Sam. 

 

Azazel was leaning toward siding with Sam. The kid had impressed the demon so much that he was actually considering scrapping the plan to release Lucifer from his prison. Hell was hell again. There was none of this waiting in line crap that the last ruler had instituted. Eternal punishment was meted out according to the soul's sins in life. 

Tax evaders worked boring, menial desk jobs that could never be completed correctly. Rapists were chained in Hell's brothel and subjected to all sorts of sexual abuse by demons. Murderers were hung over the pit of fire and left to suffer alone. Pedophiles were used as bitches for hell hounds, their bodies altered to conceive and birth pups. The worse the sins committed, the worse the punishment suffered. These punishments lasted for centuries until the soul could no longer endure them and became a demon.

Best of all, in Azazel's opinion, was Alistair returning to his position as head torturer. The demon obtained information on traitors and performed the rapid demonization of souls Sam wanted to put to immediate use. He also liked that Sam didn't take any crap. Demons who pissed Sam off were never seen again. 

Once souls were demons, Sam had them tempting and tormenting humans who were leaning too far toward Heaven. They possessed men, women, and children, even pets if that's what it took to get the job done. They raped and tortured some to drive others away from the light and toward the darkness. They made deals in exchange for human souls. They intimidated humans into committing horrendous acts. They specifically sought out hunters like Bobby to make their lives as miserable as possible and preachers of God's word to discredit religion.

This was what Hell was supposed to be, and Azazel approved.

Azazel also had a plan that Sam was unaware of. There was one being, a human at that, that was capable of destroying everything for Sam. Azazel had chosen that human as one of the ten candidates to become Sam's consort.

If Sam continued to please Azazel, he would ensure that the human became Sam's consort. Sam would then have no trouble defeating Lucifer if Azazel couldn't stop the angel's release. If Sam proved unworthy after all, Azazel would turn the human over to the angels who would use him to stop both Sam and Lucifer.

Azazel would then be the new King of Hell. He had considered manipulating things to bring himself to power, but he much preferred working in the field. He could continue to do that with Sam on the throne. Lucifer would destroy any demon powerful enough to take a stand against him, and that included Azazel. The demon was pulling for Sam more each day.

 

Dean woke in a cell. It didn't take him long to figure out that he was one of ten men and women imprisoned in an old, abandoned state penitentiary. The ten were left in their cells with no contact but each other and the guard who brought their one pitiful meal daily. 

Dean knew it was a tactic to break them all down. Though he was the strongest, it nearly broke him because the insane screams of several others nearly drove him out of his mind, too.

After just a week, four were removed, and six remained. One by one, their cells were opened and wild animals were let in. Short, spear-like weapons were tossed to them through the bars. It was literally kill-or-be-killed. Dean had no trouble taking the wolf down. He threw his ratty mattress at the animal and pounced on it, stabbing the spear deep into the wolf's chest. Two of the other prisoners were killed. Four now remained.

The next week, after the injured were rested and healing well, larger wild animals were let into their cells. Knives were tossed to them to go with the spears they still had. This one was more difficult. When it leaped at Dean, he shoved the knife forward. It pierced all the way through the animal's jaw. Dean quickly rammed the spear through its chest. All four prisoners killed the tigers, but one prisoner was seriously injured. After a week, she was removed. Three were left.

The next week. Pissed off gang members were ushered into the cells. They had been told it was a kill-or-be-killed situation. Each of the gang members attacked quickly. Dean could tell that the man in his cell was high on something, and it seemed like the drug was causing hallucinations. Dean tripped the man, quickly got behind him, and snapped his neck. The prisoners dealt with thugs. None of the three was hurt enough to be removed.

The next week, new prisoners were placed in the cell with the original three. They were all suburbanites. The suburbanites were fed daily. The original prisoners were not fed at all. They were instructed on the third day that they would be fed when they killed their cell mate. Dean was the last one to break. It was three weeks before he snapped this man's neck to get food.

The week after Dean finally killed his cell mate, new cell mates were introduced. These were teen runaways that had been living on the streets. It was the same game this time. Kill or be starved to death. All three of the original prisoners were much weaker than they had been when they were kidnapped. Dean was the weakest at that point, but still the last to break. He was only able to hold out for a week and a half. He rammed the knife into the young woman's chest.

Dean had finally realized he would never get out of this situation. No one was coming to rescue him, and his captors were far too vigilant for him to escape. He was alone to face this mess, just like he'd been alone since Bobby had been killed. The third time the same game was played, Dean killed the kid wearing the private school uniform on the first day. He slit the boy's throat just before meal time.

The next week, male hookers were placed in their cells. This time, they had to give the hookers blow jobs, allow the hookers to fuck them, and be the hookers' subs before food was given to them each day. 

On the days they were to give the hookers blow jobs, the hookers were given little blue pills. The prisoners had to suck the hookers until the hookers couldn't get it up again. They were instructed to swallow it all or they would only get water at the end of the day. 

Dean's hooker taught him to stimulate his prostate to keep him hard, meaning Dean had to suck cock longer than the other prisoners. He soon began to actually enjoy it. More than once, he would wake his hooker in the night sucking on his cock.

On the days they were to be fucked, the hookers were allowed to lube themselves, but not to stretch and lube the prisoners. It was painful, and Dean was left bleeding. The other male prisoner nearly bled to death the first time. The female was as sore and bloody as Dean.

Dean quickly learned to relax his body and take it. He'd endured worse pain during hunts. His hooker fucked him in different positions, including making Dean ride him. Dean realized during one of those sessions that he was voluntarily kissing and licking the hooker as he rode him. He liked getting fucked after that.

Toys and restraints were brought in on the days the hookers were playing doms. The prisoners were beaten severely, denied orgasm, bound and gagged and fucked any way the hookers desired. Dean's hooker was particularly rough, leaving him bruised and bloody each time. The worse the hooker abused him, the more Dean responded.

This game lasted two months. Dean and the other two prisoners were experts at being fucked before the hookers were released from the prison. Dean didn't fight at all. In fact, he was an active participant, eager to learn and please. He discovered he liked it all and was disappointed it was over. He never expected he would be a cock slut or a willing sub, but he was both. He didn't think he'd ever enjoy pussy as much again.

Two weeks after the hookers were gone, the cell doors were opened and the three prisoners found their way to the common room. Dean wished he'd stayed in his cell until he realized what was about to happen. Turned out that Dean was the only one who realized that it was demons in the thirty men who beat and raped the three repeatedly for the next three weeks. 

The woman and the other man screamed in pain and protest. Dean screamed in arousal and pleasure, begging for more.

The three were also forced to beat and rape teenagers brought in just for that purpose. There were six in all, three boys and three girls. The man tried to go easy on the first kid he was to fuck. He and the kid were both beaten. The woman refused until one kid's throat was slashed because she wouldn't touch the kid. 

Dean did what he had to in order to survive. He was given a girl the first time and a boy the second. He bound them, slapped them around, and came repeatedly on, and in them. He discovered that he had been right about not enjoying pussy as much anymore, even one as tight as this young girl. The boy's tight ass felt good, but not as good as a cock thrusting hard and deep into his own ass.

The man, injured during the gang rape and hardly able to get it up to rape the kids, was killed for being weak. It was now Dean and a woman named Jessica who were tortured by the demons holding them captive.

For the next two weeks, the last they would spend in the prison, Dean and Jessica were pierced, tattooed, and branded. They wore bars with attached chains in their nipples. In their tongues and belly buttons were studs. Jessica's pussy was pierced, and she was forced to wear studs with chains hanging between her legs. Dean's cock was pierced and a chain was connected to his nipple chain, keeping his cock always pointing up.

The tattoos they were given marked them as the property of the King of Hell. There were skulls, demon smoke, hell fire, and Mark of the Beast images on their arms, chests, legs, and asses. Each tattoo was accompanied with words in some ancient language. They were informed that the spaces over their hearts were reserved for whatever the King personally decided to mark them with.

The brands on their asses and backs were the name of the King in an ancient language. Neither could read it. Dean wasn't sure he wanted to. 

Each piercing, tattoo, and branding was accompanied with a cock in their asses and mouths and Jessica's pussy. Their piercings were twisted, their tattoos and brands were slapped, and they were forced to beg for more. Well, Jessica was forced to beg for more. Dean found himself enjoying every second of it and was gladly begging before being told to. He found he especially enjoyed a cock in his ass and another in his mouth at the same time.

The last thing they endured was Dean being ordered to rape Jessica. Jessica didn't know about the order and fought Dean as hard as she could. She ended up with a black eye, split lip, and two cracked ribs. As instructed, Dean came in her pussy, her ass, her mouth, and on her face and body. He could only keep getting hard by imagining a cock fucking his ass or his throat. He'd found her very attractive when he first saw her, but he had absolutely no interest in her anymore. 

She was lying on the table where Dean left her. She was obviously in severe pain and was crying like a baby. Their captors laughed at her and told her Dean had to rape her or she would be killed. Dean could have told her the truth. He didn't because he enjoyed it more knowing that she had no idea. He also enjoyed the idea of breaking her more than he thought he was capable of. 

He realized then that the demons had been successful. The had broken him into pieces and made a new being out of them. He had always been willing to sacrifice himself to save others. He was no longer that man. All he cared about now was his own survival. Others would have to worry about themselves because Dean no longer did.

Jessica nearly broke down when the markings were explained to her. Once their captors were out of hearing, Dean explained that just having tats or scars meant nothing. Rituals would have to be performed and they would have to proclaim their loyalty for the markings to be legit. Jessica calmed down after that. 

She calmed down until Dean, seemingly innocently, explained to her that the markings were prep for exactly that ritual and that they had no chance of escaping it, that they really were the property of the King of Hell already. It pleased him that she was terrified, and it didn't cross his mind that, just a few months ago, he would be horrified by that thought.

He pushed her even further by wondering aloud if only one of them would survive this obvious preparation to serve the King of Hell. He was pleased when she turned as pale as a ghost. He knew in his gut that only one of them would win this competition. He was determined it would be him.

The young woman nearly broke again when their captors announced that they were being taken to Hell to meet their King. Dean didn't bother to comfort her this time. The odds were in his favor if she was too frightened to obey. Besides, he was too busy hiding his joy at the news.

Dean knew he would either bow now or die and bow later as a demon anyway. He had no one to help him and no chance of going to Heaven. He chose to bow now and survive. He was Hell's property now, and he would serve his King to the best of his ability.

He knew Jessica would still resist. He knew that deep inside, she was holding on to hope that someone would save them or that he would find a way for them to escape. He'd long since abandoned trying to formulate an escape plan. It just hadn't been possible. Now, he wouldn't walk out the door if the demons held it open for him. Whatever this contest was for, he was going to win it. That excited him, and he tried his best to hide that, too.

 

Only two people had survived his requirements for a consort. Sam was seated on his throne when Azazel, who was pleased that Dean had made it this far with no assistance from him, brought the man and woman before him. They were dressed scantily in leather outfits complete with cuffs and collars. Both were attractive to Sam, more so with his mark all over them. The man bowed before Sam. The woman didn't.

Sam ordered them both to strip down to the collars and cuffs. The man quickly obeyed and returned to a bowed position. The woman just shook her head. Demons stepped forward and roughly stripped her of her clothing.

The woman was beautiful and sexy but skittish and jittery. The man was sexy as hell. He was also calm and watchful. Sam's choice was easy. He needed someone strong and capable. He ordered the woman taken to the pit for Alistair to enjoy as his own pet. 

The man was brought to the center of Hell's main cavern. He was to face three tests to be shown off to the demon masses present. If he failed even one, they would never respect him, and they would question Sam's ability to rule.

The man was tested in a fight with a demon. The demon had been ordered not to kill, but to see how much the man could take. Both the demon and the man fought with ancient knives covered with runes. Sam was thrilled when the man killed the demon.

The man was again tested when a bound young woman was brought before him. He was ordered to kill her. He slashed her throat slowly and deeply. Then he watched, calm and detached, as she bled out. Once she was dead, Dean bowed before the King. Sam was again pleased.

His potential consort's last test was a mock attack on Sam. The man didn't hesitate to intervene and protect Sam. All that saved the attacking demon was Sam's hand on the man's arm before the killing stab could be delivered.

Sam ordered the man to lie on the stone altar. The man obeyed. Sam performed the claiming ritual, marking Dean's chest with his own personal symbol and cleansing all other marks and scars on his body. Sam watched the man shudder as the power flowed through him.

Sam then spread the man's legs, used his power to stretch and slick him up, and rammed his cock into his new consort. The man moaned, begged, and writhed beneath him as Sam fucked his ass for hours in front of legions of demons. When Sam asked the man who he belonged to, he was pleased that the answer was him. He smiled as the man's eyes turned black as he became a demon. 

The new demon begged Sam to fuck him deeper and harder. Sam obliged as he pulled on his consort's nipple chain. Every thrust of Sam's cock into that tight, hot ass sent more power flowing through his consort and resulted in screams of pleasure from the demon. Sam could feel him easily, greedily soaking the power up to keep as his own. The ritual was changing them both. Dean's ass would now be wet and loose whenever he was aroused. The longer Sam fucked him, the more Sam's power was flowing into his consort, but it was more than doubling in his own body.

Sam finally came inside his consort, and the new demon came at the same time. Light exploded throughout Hell. An instant bond was formed, and his consort's eyes turned the same yellow as his own. Sam was aware it would happen, but he hadn't expected the depth or completeness of the bond. He hadn't expected to know absolutely everything about his consort. He certainly hadn't expected to learn that his consort was his long, lost brother. The bond between them allowed Sam to know that Dean hadn't known either.

 

Dean stood by Sam's throne as Sam demanded an explanation from Azazel. King and consort listened as the demon explained why Dean was chosen, how it would help Sam keep his throne, and that he had kept it to himself so that Lucifer's few remaining supporters wouldn't find out and try to kill Dean. Neither brother was pleased with Azazel's excuse for not telling Sam his plan. Dean, after the exchange of a glance with Sam, killed Azazel on the spot.

The brothers sent John Winchester to Alistair to be tortured for eternity without ever becoming a demon. The King and his consort watched as John begged for forgiveness and mercy. They laughed as they asked him where his mercy for them had been. John tried to make excuses, but the brothers knew his only excuse was his drinking. Neither forgave him. Neither had mercy on him.

Dean had Alistair train him in the art of torture. The King's consort was soon just as good as the ancient torture master. When he was angry, happy enough to celebrate, or just in the mood to, Dean would be the one to torture John Winchester. Sam would tag along to watch. Sam and Alistair loved those times. John hated them.

Sam always either fucked Dean harder after Dean tortured John or let Dean be the center of a demon gang bang. Sam enjoyed watching Dean get fucked long and hard by his demons. Dean always enjoyed cocks in his ass and mouth at once. He would jack off two more demons while the rest sucked and beat him. It always left Dean relaxed and content. That pleased Sam, especially if Dean had chosen to torture John out of anger. The gang bangs always ended with Dean giving Sam the best blow jobs he'd ever experienced.

Sam didn't allow the gang bangs often or demons would begin to think they could touch Dean whenever they wanted. It pleased both brothers for Dean to be covered in come, but no demon was allowed to come inside Dean. The only one ever to disobey that rule was quickly turned to dust by Sam.

Sam never said anything about it, but he knew that Dean spent time torturing Pastor Jim, too. It pleased Sam that Dean was still as pissed about them being separated as Sam was.

Lucifer, with Azazel gone, was never released from his prison. The fallen angel screamed and yelled and swore vengeance, but nothing ever came of it because no demon would cross Sam and Dean to release him. Heaven tried once. They lost half their angels in the battle. 

Sam ruled Hell for eternity with Dean by his side. They were happy together. They both knew they were meant to be together. They'd both been alone for far too long. Neither brother would ever be alone again. They would always have each other.


End file.
